


Gift

by redmasquerade13



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Multiple Penetration, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasquerade13/pseuds/redmasquerade13
Summary: Happy one year anniversary to you and your beloved husband, Ardyn. As a special gift, he's treating you to something you've wondered about for a long while...





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The world needed consensual, fluffy tentacle sex. So I provided.  
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, which you can find on my linktree! https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay

Ardyn loved to spoil you. “Marrying you,” he said the morning after you returned from your honeymoon, “Is the fresh air I needed to bring my long dead heart back to life.”

Always waxing poetic, that one.

Not that you minded, obviously. You  _had_  married him, after all. He showered you with all sorts of presents and affection, but any time you tried to ask him what he wanted as gifts, he would respond with a gentle kiss on the inside of your wrist, and chuckle, “I’ve been alive too long to appreciate gifts, you are more than enough, my dear.” It was frustrating at first, but you eventually accepted that your loyalty and love was the most fulfilling thing for him.

You made sure to reciprocate every moment of fondness he offered, and that extended into the bedroom as well. You already loved to give, but even more so with your husband, who knew how to make it worth your while. You knew about his past, what he was capable of, but you never feared him. The only time you ever felt even a modicum of fear was when one of the guards looked at you with a gross smirk as you passed, and with barely a twitch of his fingers, a black tentacle erupted from the ground behind the leering man, circling around him and throwing him down the hall. Ardyn had taken your hand gently and led you away without a word. You later admitted that he had frightened you for a short moment, but found quick comfort that he would do that for you.

One thing you hadn’t admitted, however, was the interest you had in those tentacles. After witnessing him using them for your sake, you wondered what it would take to interest him in using them on you, in a different fashion. Your mind sometimes wandered as you paused while eating during dinner, watching his hands as he elegantly gripped his wine glass and the way his Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed. You wondered about how his body would look if he fucked you with those powers, instead of using his mouth, hands, and cock, as he usually did.

The evening before your anniversary, you had halted your planning for your celebratory dinner to reach down to the floor – your elbow had knocked the soup spoon off the table. As you leaned down, Ardyn beat you to it. But instead of his hands, a thin tentacle offered the silverware, and you took it with a little smile, entertained that he brought it out for a silly reason. As you placed it back on the table, you didn’t realize your husband was looking at you with a darkened smirk. “So, my dear,” he began to ask, “What is it about these that you enjoy so much?”

You paused. Your mind immediately turned to the black tendrils that had been occupying your mind. “Your, um, your…” you stammered, hoping that was what he meant but not willing to mention them for fear of being wrong and facing embarrassment. But what else could he mean? He nodded, “Yes, I realized that when I  _moved_ that imbecile of a guard, it was the first time you had really seen them. And since, I’ve noticed you being ever so slightly distracted.” He took a sip of his wine, his golden eyes not leaving yours. Your core shook some, how on earth could you have hoped to have hidden that from your husband, who had the great skill of noticing everything in every moment.

You cleared your throat, and smoothed out the napkin on your lap, hoping to delay for a second as you tried to figure out an excuse. As you tried to improvise a worthy explanation, he smugly rested his elbow on the armrest and tilted his head atop it. You knew what that meant – he was feeling spontaneous. Obviously and thankfully, he didn’t seem to find your interest odd, so you took a deep breath and blurted out the thought at the forefront of your mind, “I would like to see what you can do with them. With me.” You could feel your cheeks becoming red, and fought to keep your breathing steady. You glanced up at him, that cheeky smirk of his that you knew too well marked his face, and you felt your blush deepen.

“Well, my darling, I wish you had told me earlier,” he stood from his chair, making his way towards you. He reached out a hand and lovingly took your chin, leaning down for a sweet kiss. As your lips parted, he whispered, “My demonstration will have to wait until tomorrow night. You best get to bed, I shall join you shortly.” You were a little disappointed, but something in your head told you it would be worth it.

~~~

You woke at sunrise to find your husband not at your side, his arms not wrapped around you as they normally were in the mornings. Eyes still heavy, you sat up to try and ascertain where he could be. A note was on his pillow next to you, and you yawned as you picked it up and read:

“Darling, I had an unexpected meeting come up this morning. I will join you at 5:30 this evening for dinner in the city, and I hope to see you in the gown I left you in the closet. Every curve of yours would look ravishing in it, and I’d like you to imagine what it will be like when I rip it from you in private. You may not hear my apologies, but you will certainly feel them tonight.”

You were suddenly very much awake, Ardyn’s words triggering every memory of what it was like for him to tear your clothes from you like a famished beast and the feeling of him feasting on your essence, and heat spiked your core. If only there was no meeting, you’d keep him in your bedroom for the rest of the day, dinners and gowns be damned.

You stood and stretched, making your way to the closet to see this gift he had to offer. Opening it, you gasped at the sight. It was beautiful – a blood red fabric adorned with well-placed smatters of black rhinestones shone in the morning light, low cut with the long sleeves meant to hang off the edge of your shoulders, the back obviously deeper cut than the front. The skirt reached the floor, and there was a scandalously long slit on the right side. You could already imagine how quickly it could come off, and more heat hit your center.

You sighed at the idea, and rushed to bathe, deciding the showerhead would make a decent enough stand-in for your husband’s tongue until you could have the real thing.

~~~

The day passed dreadfully slow, but that meant more time to make sure you were well prepared for the evening. Freshly shaven, your hair styled, dabs of Ardyn’s favorite perfume rubbed into just the right areas, your makeup sultry and your lipstick a few shades of a darker red than the gown, you felt more than ready for whatever he would give you.

A small tap on the door signaled the arrival of the car that would take you into town, and you slipped into your black pumps, straightening your posture as you made your way out of the room.

Fortunately the drive to the restaurant was short, and you were surprised to see no patrons inside the beautiful building that sat on the edge of a cliff, the views over the city regularly breathtaking. Especially strange was the fact that it was a Friday night but there wasn’t anyone besides staff inside. A host in a crisp suit led you to a separated dining room in the very back, which seemed to have been emptied of all guests like the rest of the place, and only Ardyn and a handful of waiters occupied it.

Ardyn was standing by a floor to ceiling window, admiring the view of the nighttime lights as he sipped a small glass of wine. He had donned a black suit, half of his hair had been tied back, and he seemed to have remembered how much you enjoyed the sight and feel of his stubble, as he had skipped shaving his face. He looked as if the whole world bowed to him and he absolutely knew it.

When he heard the door close behind you, he turned to take the sight of you in, and he was struck speechless. His jaw was dropped slightly, his eyes wide, and the normally confident attitude he carried within himself seemed to be taken over by an air of humility and raw intimacy. You felt yourself become suddenly bashful in his presence, despite the years of being by his side and despite being married to him for a year now. You instinctively bit your lip and your fingers fidgeted as you tried to make yourself look up at him and not act like a blushing schoolgirl.

Before you could make yourself look at Ardyn, he was in front of you, holding your face in his hands and gently kissing you. The kiss was chaste, but the emotion behind it felt anything but. You pressed your body against him and could feel his member reacting to the touch.  _Sensitive tonight, are we_ , you hummed in your mind as he pulled away from you and led you to the single table in the room, pulling out your chair and pushing you in, the long white tablecloth sliding over your legs.

Things started out as expected – wine, cheese and fruit as a starter, and familiar discussions of what you wanted to do during off times while on your next business trip together. A small string quartet played in the background, the only audience to your meal as the waiters made sure to not bother the both of you, disappearing into the back rooms whenever they finished their current duties. The bottle of wine drew close to its end, and Ardyn and your hands were locked on the edge of the table. He rested his head in his free hand as he stared at you with pure adoration in his eyes as you discussed your ideas for some sort of project at work. He didn’t fully grasp it, but since you were the one talking, it was the most interesting thing he had heard before, and it wasn’t the alcohol making him feel that way.

When the food came out and you began to eat, a singer joined the band and quietly sang jazz tunes. Ardyn loved jazz, so this didn’t surprise you. What  _did_  surprise you was when you felt something cold touch your foot. Your mind was a little buzzed from the wine, so you took a moment to react, thinking perhaps it was your husband’s foot in his freshly shined shoes. Then it wrapped around your ankle, and it hit you.

Ardyn was fondling your leg with a tentacle.

You took in a deep breath, setting down the bite of fish you were about to put in your mouth, and reached for your wine. You savored a quick sip, and eyed your husband across the table, seeing that his air of saccharine sweetness had been replaced with a dark glint in his eye. He didn’t look away from you as the tentacle moved higher up. Under the tablecloth, you felt the slit of your dress pushed off, freeing your crossed legs, and most importantly, freeing Ardyn’s goal. He paused when the tendril reached the space of your thighs that met to create your core, which was currently on fire and sopping wet all at once.

Looking at him again, he gave a subtle gesture to continue eating, and as you obeyed, the appendage pushed your legs apart. You hid a stuttering breath as you felt it press against your screaming nub, both pressing down and swirling all at once. The stimulation was almost too much to keep a straight face, but you somehow managed it. You also somehow managed to keep yourself seated, despite a burning desire to command everyone to leave the room and have him take you. His ministrations continued as you finished your plates and tried to resume conversation, but you settled for intense looks at each other and focused gazes out the window. You felt a second tentacle join, sliding up your leg and as the first one continued to pleasure your clit, this one slid into you immediately.

You held your breath in, desperate to not reveal to the few people around you what was being done to you under the table. The tentacle moved slowly, the wet noises it made muffled by the tablecloth and music. You could feel your cheeks turning red from the forced silence, and jumped a bit when a waitress popped up to take your dishes away. She did a double take at you, seeing the blush in your face. Bewildered, she asked, “Ma’am, are you alright? You look very flushed.” Ardyn, ever the smooth talker, chuckled, “She’s always been sensitive to a bit of wine.” You chuckled too, worried that if you tried to speak your throat would betray you.

“However,” your husband began, and he reached out to pat your hand. “You are awfully red for a measly glass or two. Perhaps it’s something else?” He gazed at you innocently, the bastard, and right then, you felt another tentacle push its way into your heat.  _Oh Astrals, he wants to kill me with embarrassment_ , you thought. You fought to control your voice, and said, “Oh, I’m just emotional. And that wine must be stronger than most, I do feel a bit of a-“ the tentacles began to alternate their movements in and out of you, and you had to cough to cover up the whimper you wanted to release, “Buzz. I’m sorry for the concern.” Hopefully that would hide things enough, but you could tell the waitress sensed something was going on that you didn’t want to share.

She didn’t seem to worry about it much, however, as she sped her way to the kitchen with the dishes in hand. You could hear giggles from the kitchen just a moment afterwards, but decided not to dwell on it, since you now could feel two tentacles wrapping themselves around your ankles, and two others holding apart your knees. You thanked the gods for the tablecloth, and Ardyn waved the singer over. He handed her a few large bills, thanking her for the performance, and to split that with the band. He made small talk with them as they left, the tentacles still holding you down and fucking you. You smiled from your seat and waved them goodbye. You watched as he headed to the kitchen, asking something, you weren’t sure what, but could guess as you waved more farewells as they walked through the doorway. Ardyn closed and locked it behind them, turning to face you with a look of pure starvation written across his features.

Ardyn usually maintained subtlety but not tonight, it seems. He must have reached a point where he didn’t care if people figured out what you were doing alone in the restaurant.

The tentacles were still holding you as he summoned another pair to move the table out of the way carefully, and as they did so, you found your arms being bound around your waist as you were lifted into the air, about a foot off the ground. You were now eye to eye with your husband, and couldn’t hold back your moaning for much longer. “My pet,” Ardyn stroked your face as he murmured, “I want to hear everything. Every sound, every cry, every time you say my name you will be screaming it.” Not in any mood to argue, your voice keened as you felt a shock of pleasure – the two tentacles that had been alternating within you pressed inside together, the slickness of yourself and the unknown mucus on them making it so easy, yet so filling.

Your head tilted back as you gasped for air between your pleasured cries, and remaining cool and collected, Ardyn carefully took his jacket off, unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves as he watched your face twisting in ecstasy. You couldn’t reach out to him, but he didn’t need you to ask as he came over and began sucking and nipping your exposed collarbone, appreciatively humming at the taste of your skin, and the goosebumps you had rising all over your body. As he kissed higher up, towards your throat, he gently trailed his hands down your back, the chills getting more intense.

The pleasure was mindblowing, and you could barely focus enough to say anything but the occasional curse. The tentacles holding your arms and waist tilted you just barely, so the slit of your gown fell open to reveal your dripping heat. “No underwear for me to rip off, I’m not sure if I’m disappointed or pleased,” Ardyn chuckled. He pulled at the top of your dress, the low cut making it easy to expose your breasts to the open air. He immediately leaned down to fiercely lavish them with attention, biting your hardened nipples and leaving teethmarks on the skin surrounding it as he pulled your arms out of your sleeves. You began to cry out as he switched between almost breaking your skin and soothing them with gentle licks.

As Ardyn lifted his head and stroked your reddened breasts, you could tell he was barely keeping control. You took in a deep breath, “Please, darling, please,” you begged. Your eyes were watering, and the tears muddled your vision as he loosened his tie from his neck, and knelt in front of you. Without so much as a wave of his hand, the tentacles that had been ravishing you for some time pulled away, and he immediately pressed forward, his tongue colliding with your clit as he fervently swirled shapes on your soaked skin. He kept his eyes focused on yours as he drank from you deeply, and you began to hyperventilate, the sensations of the previous and current ministrations overwhelming you.

He pulled his mouth away and two fingers entered you as he came up to meet you and calm you with a passionate kiss. “You can tell me to stop if you need me to, darling, but if we go through with this, expect to be overly sore in the morning,” that dark glint from earlier was back in his eyes, and you sighed into his mouth, providing your answer as you bit his bottom lip. “Try me, my dear husband,” you said in a breathy, heated whisper.

“Hm,” he said thoughtfully as he pulled his fingers out of you. He stepped back, and as he unzipped his trousers and freed his large, erect member, the tentacles began to move you around. One went to each wrist, and held you in the air like a prisoner hanging from the side of a wall. You felt the fabric on your dress loosen and fall to the ground, and your ankles were held apart, your hot essence dripping to the floor as you were spread. You watched as several tendrils approached you, and whimpered as they touched your sweating skin, tweaking your nipples, and teasingly circling around your neck. Several of them, you weren’t sure how many, were sliding over your juices, not entering you yet, but playing with you to the point you thought you were going to go insane.

And you were loving every second of it.

Ardyn obviously was, too. He was stroking his shaft at a steady pace, his teeth clenching as he watched you sigh and shiver from the attention he was able to give you from a distance. He had seen you in so many ethereally beautiful states during your time together, but this was something worthy of the gods, to him. You were completely debauched, and so close to begging for his cock as he toyed with every part of you the tentacles were able to reach.

He pushed his hand to the head of his erection as an appendage snaked its way up your abdomen, gently petting your jaw and pulling your mouth open. You were surprised to find that the tentacles had no taste. You had worried about it tasting bitter or otherwise disgusting, but it was neutral, the mysterious goop over each one acting as a flavorless lubricant as it fucked your mouth, hard. You kept your eyes glued on Ardyn as he masturbated to the sight, and you let out a moan from behind the tentacle as precum began to drip from his length. It almost felt like you had two Ardyns at your disposal.

The tendril stretched your mouth, pushing your jaw to its limit and snaking down your throat. As it moved across your tongue, you couldn’t help but suck your cheeks in like it was your husband’s cock. This seemed to please Ardyn, as he groaned when you added suction, and touched himself more vigorously. “Y/N, you look absolutely beautiful like this, completely at my mercy,” he said between heavy breaths. He clearly wasn’t finished with you, however, as you felt tentacles on each leg slide their way up to your core, which was desperate for attention.

One pushed their way inside you and immediately began to fuck you wildly. You moaned – one in your mouth and one in your sex, this was a blessed overload. Despite being held up firmly by the wrists and ankles, the push and pull of the appendage inside you moved your body back and forth with force. You couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore, you wanted to watch the way your husband played with himself as he played with you, but the way you felt took control. Your body slackened as it relaxed completely under Ardyn’s watchful eye, and barely registered the feeling of a tentacle sliding over the mounds of your ass.

It slid between your cheeks, and began to move between them, offering a hint of what was planned for you. A bit of drool slipped from your mouth as you moaned, and as two more came up to toy with your nipples, it began to press against your second entrance. Carefully, it entered you a small amount, the slick coating and your state of arousal making it easier. It began to gently fuck you, showing the different side of the way it could fill you. Your cunt was still being eagerly fucked, but this small show of tenderness offered more sensations that were bringing you ever closer to your finish.

“Darling,” Ardyn asked, you cried out as the wildest fuck of your life came to a pause, and the tentacle pulled from your mouth, you couldn’t help but follow it with your hungry tongue. He chuckled, “One moment, I want to be sure you are alright with this new territory.” You realized what he was talking about. You hadn’t ever been really big on anal, besides some light ass play, but he was trying to make his way into you with this occasion. You couldn’t wait any longer, you felt like you could do anything with Ardyn as he used you like this. You needed,  _wanted_  to do anything with him.

You caught your breath and nodded enthusiastically, a simpering moan replacing the words you tried to say. Your husband chuckled again, “Then I will take it slow, my dear.” He came close, carefully palming his throbbing cock as he neared. The ravenous darkness in his eyes returned, “But once you’ve adjusted, I won’t take it easy on you.” He leaned in for a short, sweet kiss, and the moment he pulled away, the tentacle returned to your begging mouth. The ministrations below you resumed, and a third tentacle neared your center to please your needy clit.

Your moans became a constant song, Ardyn’s rich baritone harmonized with yours, and he could barely keep himself from sighing your name. Watching him, his member was dripping with precum, and he toyed with his balls and shaft as he played the role of audience to your desperately desired ravishing. You hoped to take him in your mouth one time tonight before it was over, wanting to taste him like he was a part of the meal you had both had earlier.

The tendril behind you returned, gently pressing your asshole, gaining entrance easily and pushing more length into you. Muffled by the one in your mouth, you screamed in pleasure as it began to move slowly, adding more length each time it went inside. You felt it finally hit a wall within you, and it held position, making the pressure in your core expand. “Fuck,” you tried to say, but it came out sounding like Six knew what, and right then, Ardyn’s promise of not taking it easy on you came true.

Both of your entrances were being filled by the tentacles, harder than any cock had ever fucked you. Your body convulsed, and you cried out loudly from behind the obstruction in your mouth. It was almost ridiculous how much you were feeling all at once from this attention. Ardyn stood close to you as you were rocked back and forth by the tendrils, and your name kept leaving his mouth like it was the only word he knew.

Drool escaped your mouth, and the way your eyes rolled back made you look like a madwoman, but Ardyn thought it was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen. This ethereal creature he had married, being fucked into oblivion, every hole filled by him, and she was in debauched ecstasy from it.

Both of you were nearing your finishes, and as your cries became more shrill, the tentacle left your mouth. Ardyn listened to you yelling his name and other muddled phrases, barely able to keep yourself sane in pleasure. Still being fucked down below, you were lowered to fit your husband’s cock between your lips. Your frenzy was refreshed as you tasted the familiar musk you had come to crave so often, and you greedily took in every inch of him.

“Y/N, I am so close, finish with me, darling,” Ardyn said above you, and he gripped your hair. Barely a moment later, he began to thrust into your mouth as your nether regions began to crest into an orgasm, and when you moaned louder than before, he released. Rope after rope of his seed covered your tongue and the back of your throat, and some slipped out as you worked to catch your breath and swallow.

Gently, tenderly, the tentacles left you. As they pulled away, a sticky substance, more than just yours, dripped from them, strings of the clear liquid sticking between your body and the appendages. They disappeared into the ground, and Ardyn lifted you from their embrace. He slowly eased you onto the floor, grabbing your discarded dress to bunch it up and stuff it under your head. Once you were comfortable, he made his way down to your legs, kissing them as they trembled, and when he reached your center, he oh so carefully began to lick you clean. His moans vibrated through you and made you shiver with pleasure once again, a weak cry leaving your lips.

When he felt that the cleanup was suitable, he lay next to you, stroking your cheek and murmuring praise into your ear. It took you a moment to recognize the words he said, “-you took it all so well, my love. I have rarely seen such an amazing sight in my years. You are breathtaking, extraordinary, incredible.” Every descriptive was marked with a gentle kiss on your face, and you could barely keep your eyes open. Your orgasm was still echoing through your limbs, and you felt yourself still clenching and leaking fluids onto the floor below you.

As tenderly as one would with a chocobo chick, your husband picked you up and held you close. “Come, my angel. I brought my overcoat so you don’t need to be fully dressed, and I will carry your shoes. The car is waiting.” Sleep overtook you almost immediately.

~~~

You woke up on your bed.  The sound of Ardyn humming some old, forgotten tune came from the bathroom, and a few seconds later you heard the water being turned on. He emerged, naked and hair tied into a messy bun to keep it out of his eyes as he approached you. You were still wrapped in his coat, and he unbuttoned it, the sides falling onto the bed. Again, he picked you up, and pulled you towards his face for a loving kiss. A sweet, chaste one that both energized and relaxed you.

He carried you into the bathroom and stepped into the filling tub, sitting you down on his lap so your back was against his chest. He scooped up water in his hands and carefully released it on your aching body, gently rubbing the areas in need with the precision of a well-trained masseuse.  Your husband resumed his humming, the unfamiliar song lulling you to a light doze as he affectionately treated you to soft touches.

You stirred at the sound of the faucet being turned, but noticed that Arydn hadn’t moved. How did he shut it off? You opened your eyes, and of course, he had used a tentacle. You giggled a bit, it was so odd to see the things used to fuck your brains out serving such menial tasks. He nuzzled into your hair, licking the shell of your ear, and the tendril slipped under the water. You felt it gently push at your sore muscles, which quickly released tension under its care.

Ardyn moved from your shoulders and arms, and kneaded carefully at your sore breasts. Still being his feisty self, he pinched your nipples and bit your ear, which elicited a playful shriek from you. You giggled again, leaning your head down to rest on his shoulder, and tilted your face to meet him for a kiss. The sweetness of the moment didn’t last long, as the tentacle moved from your legs to teasing your clit with firm pressure.

You moaned into each other’s mouths, lazily slipping your tongues in and out. When the tendril tried to make its way down to your slit, you pulled away, and covered yourself with your hand. It retreated immediately, and Ardyn stroked your face, “It’s alright if you don’t want more, my dear. You’ve given me quite the anniversary gift already, don’t worry about saying yes simply because of the occasion.” You smiled sweetly and shook your head. “I want to do that again soon, but nothing compares to  _you_ , love.”

Ignoring the bit of ache remaining in your limbs, you turned around to straddle him, some of the water splashing down to the marble floor. “I want to end tonight with just my husband, if he so pleases,” you leaned close, foreheads touching. You both closed your eyes as you enjoyed the moment together, and you felt his hands slide up your back, one hand stopping at your waist, the other gently holding the back of your neck.  

With a passionate kiss, he responded, “That would please me greatly, my darling.”


End file.
